Killing in the Name of
by Flowing Tears
Summary: What happened to Chester's parents? Set in the final night of the episode Kid Rot.


Title: Killing in the Name of...

Summary: What happened to Chester's parents? Set in the final night of the episode Kid Rot.

Genre: Romance/Horror

Pairings: Slightly one-sided Kid Rot/Abby

Disclaimer: I do not own Grossology characters, baddies, environments etc, etc. Any OC, baddy or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: T for gore and horror. The mentioning of the word fuck. Things that might not make sense. Some OOCness to be safe. OCs dying.

…- Killing in the Name of... -…

It started to rain. A heavy downpour with no relenting whatsoever. Because the soil and sewers can't absorb the access water fast enough the streets are covered in a thin but growing layer. The air is still humid, a foreboding of a thunderstorm looming in the distance. Flashes have been striking far, far away but the rolling still hasn't started.

Outside, it's cold and wet, but very refreshing. The adrenaline rushing through the young man's veins is subsiding, but he's no where near tired. He doesn't know how long he has been running, though it could be hours, but that doesn't matter anymore.

He's almost home.

Dogs begin to bark when he passes a dark ally. Of course they trigger in alarm, animals can feel the disturbance he creates. A strong aura hangs around him, something dark and horrible.

What a surprise his parents will get.

Chester's parents… will get…

Time, no longer matters. As long as he gets home before _they_ can reach it, where he needs to be before anyone else. Those Grossologists must have warned the bureau, the police, whoever it may be by now. Of course they have, now that they know how dangerous he is. He'll make them rot soon. That stupid Ty and…

…Abby.

Thinking of her name alone brings a smile to his face, a wicket grin, a dangerous foreboding. He won't make her rot. She will not be harmed. He has other plans with her. He… Chester… really liked her. Love, he can't speak of that, the boy is still so young. But he does like her, a lot, up to the point where it has become a crush. But why not? She is a smart girl, and maybe not the prettiest but she makes up for that with a feisty personality, a good heart, and a wonderful smile.

A smile she only gives the people she cares greatly for like her brother, like that dark boy in the lab, like Chester.

Kid Rot wants her to smile for him too.

_It's not a crush. It is _love_. Don't deny yourself. It's time we take what belongs to us. No more giving in, no more cowering away, people have treated us like filth for too long._

Far too long.

His thoughts, which are already so scattered flee completely when he runs into the street he lives, slowing down to a softer jogging. Soaked to the bone he enters through the door like a thief. The door, made of a powerful wood is no match for him, even with the strong coatings of wax protecting it from the weather and corrosion. It takes a while longer then normal trees and vegetation, but eventually even the door melts away into a small puddle of smelly black goo. One of the iron bolts clatters to the floor, the sound somewhat muffled because of the carpet. But the house remains silent, save for the rain pouring outside and his stepfather's snoring in the living room.

Sure he could have used his key, but when those… when… Abby gets here… they have to know what happened here.

Kid Rot is one for drama.

Quietly, like a predator the young psycho enters his home, plan after plan forming in his twisted mind. He needs to cut all ties Chester has, and where better to start then with his home, his life… his parents?

The clock in the hallway ticks 2.35 in the morning. Meaning his mother went to bed hours ago, and his stepfather must be passed out in his chair from a beer too many. He may be a difficult man, but he is no alcoholic.

He just really loves that chair.

Hmm hmm…

The television set is softly illuminating the otherwise dark room. The snow on the screen is softly buzzing, barely audible over the disturbed snoring of the man in the chair. He sounds like he's choking, with brings a sick grin of satisfaction to Kid Rot's face. It's all so funny.

It's going to be great.

"Where the hell have ou been?" There is a hint of a slur still in his words, the alcohol still in his system and sleep still having a hold on him. "You know what time it iss?" John, his stepfather, turns his head to look at the teen. Kid Rot swallows a thick, sticky lump, forcing it down his throat. He fights the desire to lick his lips, a grin slowly spreading over his face. When the man in the chair finally sees his dripping appearance in the dim light his features turn into a deep and angered scowl.

"The fuck…" Before he can finish his sentence the younger male has a hand pressed to his lips, momentarily silencing the man. Before Kid Rot can act, make the man's face rot off the older man punches him in the gut, sending him backwards against the wall and floor. John is on his feet within the blink of an eye, fully awake, shocked, as if he has never touched a drop of alcohol.

His stepfather is an ex-marine suffering from PTSD.

Not too tall, but a heavy man. He has been out of practise for two years now, but still in reasonable shape due to his heavy job in a metal processing factory. Due to the force of the impact the thick lump in the teen's throat is pushing itself up again, tasting of bile and something else. The youngster spasms on the carpeted floor, regurgitating and shaking. Inside of his mind Kid Rot roars in anger and surprise, enraged because he has underestimated the other man, and surprised in the man's quick reflexes.

"Chester…?" John stammers something Kid Rot can't hear over his own gargling. The man begins to shake, shuffling to the youngster's side and kneeling down. "…sorry… I'm so…" Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, that is why John was released from the marines. He has seen something horrible during a mission in Congo, where a civil war had broken out. The ex-marine would never hit someone, though he becomes angered and lashes out quickly when he is severely startled.

Before the teen can react he is turned on his stomach. John lifts him just a bit, making it easier for the young man to regurgitate. "Just let it out…" The older man stammers, face contorting in disgust at the horrible stench coming from the thick bile. This moment of peace gives the parasite a moment to calm down, fury turning into an angered grudge. The youngster doesn't bother to spit the last of the dark bile out, letting it drip and hang from his lips as he tries to breathe. "I'll call a doctor…" His stepfather isn't a bad man. Although he and Chester aren't on the best of terms, he still cares enough to be shocked and guilt ridden when the teen gets injured.

Walking on wobbly legs is difficult but in only a few steps John makes it to the phone. However, before he can pick it up and dial the number a severe pain makes his stomach churn. It is as if it's being filled with liquid, as being filled with something warm and heavy. His vision severely spins and he sees black for a second, enough to make him lose his footing. John is a tough guy, but even he is only human and even he will get the need to scream.

With a quick surge of power Kid Rot pushes himself up and is half draped over his stepfather in a split second, once again silencing the older man with his hand. Seconds later liquid begins to bubble up from beneath the teen's fingers and he partially removes his hand to let the man drown in the liquid filling his lungs.

Before John can drown in whatever the rot is in his lungs he passes out from the lack of oxygen, and soon after, when Kid Rot focuses on rotting his brain he passes. A fairly quick death, fairly merciful.

Fairly quiet, his mother must have slept through it.

_Leave her alone!_

A fleeting thought that belongs to Chester. The parasite can only laugh as he turns the body in front of him in a dark mass, a smelly liquid. They will smell it three blocks down. As the body disappears slowly its surroundings begin to corrode as well. The wooden chair of his stepfather is quickly damaged, the carpet and walls begin to melt and all of the plants in the room are quickly dying. The young monster basks in the victory over this strong man and promises himself he will not underestimate an enemy again.

The carpet, or what is left of it sloshes softly as Kid Rot gets to his feet, still grinning like a madman and still feeling thrilled over his first kill. Even he hadn't suspected it would feel this good to kill.

That it would be this easy.

_I'll do anything._

"You've already given me everything." He rasps, liquid still dripping from his own lips. Why even respond to what has been Chester? He doesn't know, doesn't really care either. Without thinking about it too much Kid Rot suppresses the part of him that begins to scream and wail for his mother. Slowly and quiet he begins to make his way up the staircase, to the bedroom of his parents.

Where his mother sleeps.

His mom, just a bit shaky. Chester is such a nervous wreck, scared, a nerd and thus an outcast. She's proud of him because he is a typical student, with many A's on his record. Practically every class that requires the reading of a book leads to an A, or a B for math, very high grades. The only time Chester has seen his mother shine over something he had done was on a parent/teacher night, when his teacher had explained that Chester might need to be transferred to a higher class on a different school, just so he wouldn't get bored.

So Chester was shipped off to a new school, Ringworm Junior High. Placed in a class where he was a year younger then everyone else, following extra classes and getting high grades and new friends.

Well… that was supposed to happen. But the accident happened and turned him into a freak three months before he would be transferred. At Ringworm High he did make two new friends, but Ty quickly became suspicious and turned his back. Abby tried to help him, good little Abby, but Kid Rot didn't need healing. He needed to understand his powers. That had been the reason why Kid Rot didn't take over sooner. He could, oh yeah, probably in the week after the accident happened. But he didn't, instead waited, became stronger while Chester tried to make friends, tried to fit in, just wanted to live a happy life.

_Hahaha!_

Judging from the soft sounds of the cuckoo-clock it's three in the morning now.

Normally Chester would be asleep, exhausted from a day's worth of stress. Now he's not even tired. His chest hurts a bit, throbs where his stepfather had slammed him against the wall, but Kid Rot is guessing the damage should have been much worse.

Thoughts of pain and injury flee at the opening of a bedroom door. His mother snores too, though not as loud as the man downstairs. She's hidden beneath the covers, and for a moment Kid Rot believes that is for the best. Chester returns with a vengeance, wailing and clashing. The sensation of fingers scraping over the inside of his skull make the parasite turn his head around for a second, as if someone was actually there. Someone seems to be pulling at his hair as Kid Rot concentrates on the woman in the bed, trying to stop the inevitable.

Her death isn't as spectacular as his stepfather's was. Not that _his_ passing was anything to brag about. She just stops snoring, and eventually breathing throughout it all, passes away in her sleep, almost peacefully even as she turns into something nasty and is partially soaked up through the rotting sheets. A few moments later there is a soft dripping sound coming from under the bed, meaning the rot must be soaking through quickly.

When the parasite is pleased with the damage he has done to this room he turns, just in time to hear…

…sirens…

They know he's here. Of course, how couldn't they know? Abby and Ty must've warned halfe of the police force by now. He rotted the door down as he came in, might as well have given them a call telling them where he would head first.

What will he do now?

That's… a good question.

The door to his own bedroom creaks a bit too loud for comfort, though he knows the cops at the front of the house will not hear it because of the rain. There aren't a lot of things Chester owns. His room is fairly empty, because his family didn't have that much money to spend.

Now it's nothing but memories.

The walls, with a kiddie wallpaper that has hung there for ten years slowly begins to boil. Bubbles begin to melt the paper away, and soon enough little streams of black begin to dribble onto the desecrating carpet. The three plants in the window have melted away before Kid Rot could even turn his head into their direction, just empty pots hidden by leaking curtains. His desk, closet and bed are made of wood, decomposing much quicker then the carpet, but soon enough noting is left standing.

There are no books, no papers, nothing that could give Kid Rot's locations or goals away.

No items.

No memories.

No Chester.

And when the police storm the home, accompanied by a dozen Grossologists…

…there is no Kid Rot either.

- End?

Ex-marine: I know the term is actually former marine. Because once a marine, always a marine. I just went with ex-marine because it just has that extra bit of zazz, that little bit of extra pow. Like ex-cop. You just know that, when someone is an ex-something they be bad as hell.

Parents: I don't know, I don't care. Just my train of thoughts. Seriously, when my kid turns into an everything rotting psychopath I'm fleeing the country…


End file.
